Decisions direct our life, but does life direct our decisions
by Sazy
Summary: Sakura is suffering from a silent breakdown, watching her friends couple with each other leaving her alone. Her decision to agree to a mission will change her life forever, as wil her decision to save two friends in exchange for her own life. Will she learn to trust her saviours, and will more feelings arrise between them.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Hey everyone this is my first fanfiction in 6 years so im hoping im not to rusty.

Hope you enjoy.

**I do Not own any Naruto characters**

Sakura had just seconds shut the door to her apartment when a piece of folded white parchment fluttered through its letterbox. She looked over her shoulder and hesitantly turn't to pick the small object up "Don't do it, you know it's from her, that's the second time she summoned us today" screamed inner Sakura pulling on her hair with both hands to exaggerate the situation. Sakura inwardly laughed but bent down to pick up the folded letter anyway. Lifting it up to eye level a strong whiff of her mentor's perfume hit her in the face and she shook her head, she would never understand why she went through all that trouble to send every letter or note that exited her office scented in her perfume.

Unfolding the parchment her eyes scanned quickly over its contents, before she re-folded the object and shoved it into her jacket pocket. "See I told you the old bag would want something else, you should have pretended you never seen it" inner Sakura huffed. Once again shaking her head to rid her of her annoying inner self, Sakura proceeded to enter the small kitchen of her one bed apartment, _if Tsunade wanted her again, she would bloody have to wait for when she was ready, she needed to eat some time _she thought stretching up to reach an apple from a small tray onto of the fridge. Within a few bites, the apples thin core was the only bit that was left, so depositing it into the bin she grabbed her keys and was gone.

Sakura flipped her strawberry coloured hair over her shoulder with an agitated huff, the thought that this was her second trip to her mentor's office was slowly making her blood boil. Taking a deep breath she began to calm her self-using, the deep breathing exercises that Tsunade had taught her within her first week of learning with the older women. She continued her journey through the busy streets of Konoha, dodging small children and busy traders as she did. As she neared the Hokage's building a familiar scent filled her nostrils, causing her stomach to rumble loudly. A soft glow of embarrassment covered her pale skin, when she received a few chuckles from fellow passers-by. She let a small smile adore her face, which was quickly developed into a heartfelt smile when her familiar blonde companion was spotted out the corner of her eye. Turning to face his current position she let a small chuckle erupt from her throat, folding her arms across her not so small chest, Sakura began tapping her foot and letting out a loud tutting sound. She couldn't help the giggle that surpassed her lips when the blonde ninja tensed. He slowly turnt his head, a small string of Ramen still dangling from his mouth. "Now Naruto I thought I told you to start eating prop….." she was stopped in mid-sentence at the sight of the ninja sitting next to him. "uh hum I thought you knew better than this kaka- sensei" she said in the best athorative tone she could muster.

Kakashi chuckled "you caught me out, my apologies Sakura, but in all fairness I do have a job for Naruto". Sakura smiled and entered the small Ramen shop, standing nicely just behind them "let me guess another of your perverted books is about to be released" Once again a low masculine chuckle erupted from her former teacher, "you got me but you know Naruto loves ramen it's a win win situation don't you think" Sakura couldn't ignore the logic, and shook her head in mock disgust rolling her eyes for extra effect. " why don't you join us Sakura-chan" Naruto's deep voice caused her to look at him, she hadn't realised how handsome he had gotten in the years after Sasuke left. She raised her hand and rested her small fingers on his forehead, with the tiniest extract of chakra she pushed forward causing the stool he was sitting on to shake. "sorry Naruto but Tsunade has beckoned me again, maybe some other time". She was just about to leave when gentle fingers gripped her wrist, she turnt to see his sky blue eyes filled with pain and worry. "You're working too hard Sakura-chan, none of us get to see you anymore. And were all worried you'll work yourself into the an early grave" his voice was low and raspy but she heard it perfectly, like it was just her and him. "I'll be fine Naruto, I promise when I return from whatever Tsunade wants me to do now I'll buy a huge bowl of Ramen".

This was enough to brighten the man's attitude and he smiled, the cheeky grin she was so accustomed to seeing. Leaning forward she left a small kiss atop his forehead before whispering in his ear " thanks Naruto….. for worrying about me. You know I will always love you as a brother….. and I appreciate you more than you'll ever fully understand….. always remember that" They exchanged a silent look , before she was gone and into the crowd.

She entered the Hokage's building with ease, her strawberry coloured hair was easily recognisable. It didn't take her long to reach her mentor's office, raising her hand she knocked twice when a grunt was heard through the door she entered. Tsunade looked across her wooden table, one which had recently gained a new battle scare from her fists when her pervert of an ex team-mate Jiraiya proceeded to ogle her breasts. Shaking the thoughts from her head Tsunade took a quick sup from the freshly popped bottle, before meeting Sakura gaze. "Sakura" a slight pause, almost a hesitation on Tsunade's part could be detected before she continued. "I have a mission from you" again another pause this time she took the time, to take a quick sip from the open sake bottle. "As my most trusted and well trained student, I believe you are the best for this job" Sakura smiled "of course I would be happy to complete this mission Tsunade-Sensei"

Tsunade smiled at her apprentice, at only 22 years of age Sakura was one of the strongest females, within the leaf village both physically and mentally. "if I might ask Tsunade-sensei what exactly does the mission intel?" Sakura's voice disrupted the Hokage's thoughts, and she smiled "actually Sakura, this mission will require you picking up a scroll from a hidden alley, they will be waiting for you in the village hidden in the mist, however do not underestimate the importance of this scroll." Again another sip of sake was consumed, before she continued once more. "Orichimaru and the akatsuki also seek the information encrusted into the scroll, if either one of them lay there fingers on the scroll. I'm afraid the future of Konoha is in grave danger" Sakura nodded her understanding, before brushing her hand through her locks "Hai Tsunade- sensei I will not let you down". Tsunade nodded in approval and motioned for her to be dismissed with a slight hand shake, her eyes already scanning over a document on her desk. Just as Sakura's fingers grasped the door handle Tsunade spoke, "you will take two others with you, I have chosen Hinata and Ino, they have already been briefed and will meet you at the main gates at dawn tomorrow. Good luck".


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone here's the second chapter, I'm not sure whether I'm happy with this chapter. It may be something I look to change or update later on.**

**Please leave reviews letting me know your likes or dislike.**

**Thanks**

Sakura woke with a start sweat dripping from her brow, she had never had such a realistic dream and they seemed to be getting worse. She took a quick glance towards the apartment window, light was beginning to slip through the cracks in her blinds, an obvious reminder that a new day was well and truly on its way and if she remained in bed any longer she would be late.

She was out the apartment within 30 minutes, having showered, dressed and grabbed an apple on her dash out the door. Her journey to the gates was short, but seemed long enough for her mind to wonder, the silence working on the demons of her mind. As she neared the front gates three recognisable chakra's hit her senses, and she haltered. Forcing herself to smile she took a deep breath, and continued around the corner a small bounce in her step. Her eyes met with her old arch enemy Ino, they both exchanged a small smile and a hug, there friendship having grown close after Sasuke's departure. "Morning Ino-**pig**" her voice was gentle but held humour within in, Ino smiled from cheek to cheek and gave a similar reply "Morning **Billboard brow**". The two females shared a look before they both laughed loudly, already enjoying each other's company.

Sakura looked over her shoulder finally taking notice, of the two other chakra's she had noticed earlier. Hinata stood nestled in the arms of her one true love, a look of pure happiness on her delicate face. Sakura observed the loving couple as they exchanged a gentle kiss, Naruto's hands lovingly holding Hinata's face in place. The kiss only lasted seconds, but the blush on Hinata's face could have been compared with a freshly picked tomato. "s..sakura-chan I.. I didn't see you arrive". Hinata had long grown out of her stuttering, but would occasionally slip back into the habit when she was embarrassed, something Sakura's handsome team mate seemed to achieve whenever he was around her. Sakura let out a small giggle " its fine Hinata- chan I noticed you were a little busy" she emphasised the word 'busy' with a small cheeky smile on her face. Hinata laughed, a hearty laugh that had only been noticeable in the recent years of her life, and one that got her noticed more by her comrades. The three females said their good byes to their old friend and then with chakra boosted jumps they were gone and into the forest surrounding Konoha.

"So how's It going Hinata" Ino's voice broke the silence, Hinata's initial reaction caused Sakura to giggle slightly. The poor girl was as red as a beetroot and was stumbling to find an appropriate answer to her friend's so called innocent question. "f..fine thank-you Ino-chan, me…me and Naruto have decided…to move in together". Sakura felt herself gasp, she had not expected that to come out of the young women, after all the two had only been dating a 6 months. She pushed those thoughts to the side and looked at her comrade, whose face displayed pure joy and happiness "that's great Hinata-chan, I'm so glad that you and Naruto are happy" "me to Hinata-chan" Ino piped in gaining a genuine smile from their shy friend. They continued their journey west, using bursts of chakra to jump from branch to branch.

Three hours passed quickly and their pace had slowed significantly, nightfall was closing in on them and soon they would be faced with travelling in complete darkness. Sakura inwardly sighed, she'd hoped they would be able to get at least the entire way before needing to stop for the night, however taking a small glance at her two comrades she could see they were getting tired. Ino slowed to a complete stop " Sakura, I think we should stop for the night, there's a small lake nearby, we could camp there for the night", _I have to admit Ino-pig is actually speaking sense for once_, her inner self spoke breaking Sakura from her momentary daydream. "That's a brilliant idea Ino, we are lucky we have covered most of the journey". The three women team jumped from the branch in unison, landing with a soft thud upon the ground below. Sakura watched as her team- mates emptied the contents of their bags onto an empty plot of land next to the lake, each taking responsibility to set their sleeping quarters for the night. Taking a deep breath Sakura felt her surroundings, for any other chakra's within the area. Satisfied that she could detect no other chakra's she ushered Hinata and Ino to sleep, offering to take first watch over her friends.

The night passed with ease, each female taking turns to watch her sleeping comrades every two hours. Sakura had decided to take last watch, allowing Ino and Hinata to grab a couple more hours of rest. Hearing her friends waking and after one more scan of the surrounding area, she proceeded to remove her clothing. Laying them neatly in a pile, she slid into the lake. Grabbing soap from her medical bag, which had also been laid with her things she proceeded to wash every inch of her body. Once she was satisfied she was clean, she took a deep breath and sunk into the depth of the lake making sure to wash off every last bit of soap. After all remnants of the soap was off her body she pulled herself from the lake, quickly wrapping a small white towel around her slender frame. Tip toeing over to the tent, she gently grasped the metal toggle and pulled slowly showing Ino and Hinata sleeping soundly. "WAKEY WAKEY" she shouted a wicked grin etched onto her face, she knew perfectly well her blonde companion disapproved of being woken in such as manor but she couldn't help herself. Ino shot up into a sitting position her normally well groomed hair, in such as state it looked like she'd been dragged through a bush backwards. "SAKURA!" she screamed raising a fist at her, in mock anger. Sakura grinned "time to get up Ino-**pig, **we've got a long way to go today and we can't afford to wait for your enormous ass to get up.", Ino's face contorted in anger as she stumbled to devise an effective reply. After thinking for a few minutes Ino huffed "whatever **Billboard Brow**, at least people aren't asking me to advertise things on my forehead"

Hinata chuckled, her friends would never fail to amaze her, anyone else would have lost their temper with the severity of offensive remarks flying from each women. Sakura and Ino however had remained close throughout the years after sasuke's departure, and although they regularly offended one another their friendship only seemed to get stronger. The three girls spent a further hour talking, whilst eating and packing up their things.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone Chapter three is up. Please let me know what you think,**

**What you like? what you dislike?**

**I'm still feeling a little rusty. Ive also made this chapter a little longer as requested by a reader.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Akatsuki Base**

Four hundred miles east of the Konoha's prize ninja, a large manor lay secretly hidden. The building's exterior had long since been forgotten, and vines covered ¾ of its walls and windows. The land around lay bland and covered in mostly dirt and gravel, evidence of considerable wear and tear. A large figure appeared slowly out of the shadows of the forest, step by step the figure's large form emerged onto the empty land. 6 foot in height the large man's face was a sea blue colour, his eyes menacingly piercing and slightly cupped by what appeared to be three sets of gills. He grinned, for anyone other than his comrades the sight was truly frightening before he spoke quietly "Home at last huh Itachi". The younger man's body also emerged from the darkness, his face bland like the earth to which he was walking on. The younger man's eyes showed no emotion, however was adorned a blood red colour three tear drops neatly nestled within each iris. His reply to his friends statement was irritating to many , but was completely normal to his partner in crime " hn, Kisame it seems so". Kisame chuckled a deep hearty chuckle that even shock the body of some of their new members.

Kisame and Itachi strode across the ground silently, stepping towards an empty section of the building Kisame made a quick hand gesture and slammed his open hand against the bricks. Within seconds the walls appearance changed and a large wooden door sat nestled in its place, grabbing the handle Kisame pushed slightly allowing the door to creak slowly open. Itachi stepped forward first his body disappearing into the dark corridor without another word, Kisame chuckled his friend never failed to amaze him but unfortune for him he would never change their partnership. After a few moments Kisame also stepped into the darkness and the building's exterior automatically returned to its original state.

With quick strides Kisame made his way through a maze of corridors, passing a number of closed doors along the way. The corridors had been lit by a number of lights which adorned the plain white walls within, but allowed for whoever passed to spot the individuality of each door. Kisame momentarily haltered, turning to his left he placed his large hand on the handle of a door and pushed earning a creak in return. Placing his sword upon the bed, he slowly began untying the large cloak from around his neck. He removed one arm and then the other, allowing it to fall to the floor below. He was not always a fan of the cloak which was deathly black in colour, with blood red clouds covering it for presentation, the material was exceedingly heavy even for a man his size. Laying it across the chair sitting beside the bed, he exited the room slamming the door shut behind him. No more than two steps had been achieved before he heard another door open, a deep voice was easily heard "do you have to slam the door un, some people are trying to sleep un". Kisame's chuckle only seemed to annoy the younger man further, earning a grunt and a door slam of his own. Kisame made it his aim to wind up the newest member of the organization, something the young assisin would learn to take in his stride. Arriving at the end of the corridor, Kisame paused outside two oak doors.

To him this was the worst part of returning from a mission, but he knew it had to be done. Raising his large hand he knocked twice before waiting to hear the familiar voice of their leader. Straining slightly to hear anything from the other side of the door a quiet " come in" could be heard. Standing tall Kisame pushed open the two doors and stepped into the dimly lit room, "leader- sama, Itachi and I have returned with interesting news regarding the scroll". The said leader was sat at the very end of the room, leaving a considerable distance between the large man and himself "and what would that be Kisame, does it benefit us in any way". Kisame grinned his body emitting an excitement of his own "of course leader-sama, we have identified that three leaf ninja are travelling towards Mist in aim to retrieve the scroll. We believe one of the Jinchūriki's companions and Team mate is within the group". A deathly silence filled the large room for what seemed like an hour before the leader spoke, his voice was deep and held a menacing tone "I expect you to retrieve the Jinchūriki's team- mate at whatever the cost, I believe she could be of great assistance to us" Kisame let out a small noise, one that could be compared with one of excitement and nodded his head. Turning quickly he gripped the door handle in hopes of escaping their leaders presence before he ordered them to complete anything else. He didn't make it however and leader's voice broke the deathly silence "oh and Kisame, I expect you and Itachi to take Tobi and Deidara with you, if any one gets in the way…" another pause " you know what to do" and with that he exited the room, the two doors slamming shut behind him.

Kisame sighed rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand, his body felt heavy and with each step he took he was unsure whether he would actually make it to the safety of his room. The long corridor of bedrooms came into focus and he hurried his steps, his eyes focussed on the small Shark symbol beside his door. His hand had just grasped the handle when he felt a deathly presence, he inwardly laughed "I see you left me to deal with him Itachi". The young man smirked, making him look incredible mischievous "my apologies Kisame, I was unfortunately under the impression you knew how to deal with our leader". Kisame's grinned lengthened and he let out a small chuckle "I do but I can never seem to make him as uneasy you do" The two shared a mutual understanding for a few moments before Itachi's face returned to it emotionless state "I heard we have another mission to complete" he said seriously . Kisame nodded "Yes we are to go after a specific leaf kunoichi, a specific team member of our Nine tailed Fox". Itachi's eyes met Kisame and he smirked once more, this time his eyes glistened "well this should be easy, that's the same female that constantly pines for my stupid little brother". With one final nod, both ninja's entered their room, the doors shutting softly behind them.

**Back with Sakura, Ino and Hinata**

Sakura, Ino and Hinata had been travelling for 6 hours strait, they had passed two villages in that time and the village hidden in the mist was finally coming into view. Sakura smiled softly and turnt to her two team mates "We are nearly there Ino-chan Hinata-chan , as soon as we arrive, Tsunade has booked a hotel room for us to _Freshen up" _she spat the last words out, knowing full well what her mentor meant by freshen up. The girls nodded in unison and aimed the last bit of chakra into each jump, finally coming to a stop outside the gates . Ino shivered slightly her eyes glancing over the village " ehh this place is so creeeepy" she grumbled, making sure to emphasis the word 'creepy'. Both sakura and Hinata let a giggle surpass their lips before Hinata spoke "it is a very creepy place, but we will be in and out in no time at all."

As the three Kunoichi entered the gates, they were met by two males who flanked either side of them. Sakura smiled at both of them before digging in her medical bag for a small white envelope, unopened and sealed with the symbol of the leaf hokage. The mist ninja gently took the envelope and after scanning its contents, nodded to the three of them signalling it was okay for them to enter. Hinata being brought up the way she had, clasped two hands together and bowed "thank-you very much" her voice sounded delicate but didn't lack confidence. Years of training by her father and cousin had caused Hinata to grow into a beautiful rose, both physically and mentally and she was never short of male attention. The young male smiled back before all the three disappeared into the busy village.

Sakura observed her surroundings with precision, the lives of her team mates laying heavily on her heart. She noted most of the villagers appeared to be normal civilians, she could not identify any chakra presence apart from the two guards at the front gates. The people seemed to be happily going about their daily activities, causing a lot of conversation and muttering between them. Ino and Hinata closely flanked her side, as they made their way through the village, gaining a few suspicious looks as they did. " Something doesn't feel right" Ino mumbled " I can't feel any chakra Sakura and its unusual for such as busy village" Sakura nodded her agreement " Yes I noticed that as well, I think our best move is going to be to get out of sight until tomorrow, there are too many eyes on us right now". The girls moved through the ground as quickly and effectively as possible, following the directions Tsunade had provided. It did not take them long to end up standing in front of a beautiful building, at least 10 levels in height. Sakura motioned her team mates to enter first, her eyes darting around at the people around them.

Once she was satisfied that nobody was following them, she too entered the building. _"wow the old bag didn't let us down this time"_ inner Sakura piped up, she chuckled it certainly was different than other hotels Tsunade had sent Sakura to when on missions. The lobby was held up by six white pillars, three either side of the room. The floor was covered in black tiles and six chairs lay in each corner of the room. Alongside the chairs were side tables, all containing a small lamp and an array of magazines .The walls had been painted white, however magnificent pieces of art work hung from them, giving the room the character it desired. Sakura smiled her body relaxing slightly "wow this is beautiful, don't you think Ino-chan, Hinata-chan". The two girls nodded in agreement, smiles adoring their tired faces. Sakura observed her two friends, both looking haggard, massive bags lay under Ino's eyes, and she noted that Hinata looked a lot paler than usual. Checking into the hotel, the girls exchanged small talk with the female receptionist.

Taking the key from the counter, Sakura smiled sweetly at the receptionist before leaving with Hinata and Ino flanking her sides. It didn't take long to find their room, their tired bodies starting to refuse to work correctly. Sakura pushed the key into the door and turn't, quickly being rewarded with a slight clicking sound, pushing open the door the three girls entered allowing the doors to click shut behind them for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**So here it is chapter 4, I hope you are still enjoying the read. **

**Like before I do not own any Naruto characters. **

The night sky still remained very much alive, but the stars had begun to fade, as dashes of light snuck up above the surrounding mountains. Sakura's mind was already very much awake, she had stirred hours before her two female companions and had chosen to browse over a medical book she had stashed in her bag. She almost knew the contents of each page without even looking, having been screamed at by Tsunade countless times in regards to her bad memory. She sighed, and a look of sadness washed over her face '_I miss them too ya'know'_ a familiar voice erupted from the depths of her mind. She let a gentle smile cross her face before replying to her inner self 'I didn't think I would though it frightens me'. _'It's okay to miss them, they love us' _inner Sakura spoke again, normally making snide comments it shocked Sakura how serious she actually sounded. Shaking her from her head, Sakura lay the book down on the table as quietly as possible and disappeared into the bathroom to shower.

As soon as the bathroom door had shut and the click of the lock was heard, Ino's beautiful eyes fluttered open. She paused for a second, observing the shower had been turn't on before rolling over to face Hinata's sleeping form. She watched as her friend's chest rose and fell with each breath she took, her face perfectly relaxed. Ino couldn't believe how far they had all developed in their journey to become the ninja they currently were, especially Hinata who had been badly beaten by her father in a means for her to grow stronger than her cousin and take over the clan. Her thoughts were abruptly disturbed when the bathroom door opened, and its light and steamy contents entered the small bedroom to which they stayed. Ino's eyes shot to her current team mate and their eyes locked onto one another. " Morning Ino-pig" Sakura's voice interrupted the silence making Ino laugh, but there was something else, she noticed immediately that her voice held humour and something she had not noticed in her old friend in a long time – she sounded high spirited. Ino's smile widened and her eyes glistened mischievously "Morning Billboard-brow, I see you taxed the bathroom first, I do hope you haven't used all the hot water, it takes a lot to make this face pretty"

Sakura shook her head in mock anger " don't be silly Ino" her voice held no room for argument though something many believed she had learnt from her mentor " you are one of the most beautiful people I know and if anyone tells you different they must have shit in their eyes". Ino's eyes widened slightly , shock evident on her face,. It was not often her pink haired friend swore but when she did, a broken table or smashed face was never far away but she laughed none the less. She had been around the young women long enough to know, that only Naruto, Kakashi or Tsunade's old team mate would be targeted by the fiery Kunoichi growing bad temper.

Ino raised her arms above her head letting out a loud yawn, her muscles stinging slightly from the extensive pressure the had been subjected to the previous day. Kicking the cover from her petite frame the blond Kunoichi swung her legs over the side and manoeuvred around her friend who practically had her head buried in the bag Tsunade had provided them. Within seconds the bathroom door was once again shut and running water could be heard accompanied by a soft humming noise. Sakura rummaged within the small bag, her eyes widening in disgust with every item she removed from it. Gripping a piece of material, she clenched her fist in anger and let out a frustrated grunt. _'Please don't tell me the old bag expects us to wear this stuff, were going to look like prostitutes.'_ For once Sakura had to agree with her inner self, Tsunade had packed items of clothing which she already knew would hardly cover anything. " Sakura what's wrong" Hinata's soft voice momentarily broke her train of thought and she raised her head to look at her other team mate, rubbing her temple with her free hand she used her other to chuck the flimsy material at her team mate. Hinata caught the material with ease, gripped it with two hands she held the said item out in front of her. "oh my g..goodness she doesn't expect us to wear that does she" she asked an extremely red blush covering her cheeks. Sakura sighed but nodded her head "I'm afraid so Hinata-chan, I finally understand why we were sent to retrieve the scroll, powers of persuasion and all that" she said shrugging her shoulders. Ino took the moment to poke her head around the door frame, obviously intrigued by all the talking that had suddenly started within the room before she spoke " what's all the commotion about" she asked curious eyebrows raised. Sakura turn't to her friend and held up an extremely low cut dress in front of her towel covered body, holding it over her breasts the dress failed to reach much past her top thighs and she was sure it would show panty.

Ino couldn't stop the giggle that surpassed her lips, her eyes gleamed in excitement and her voice failed to hide it either "oh our Hokage is a sly old dog, no wonder she sent three females to retrieve the scroll, she expects us to flaunt our bodies." Sakura shook her head in frustration " I can't believe she would put us in this position, but regardless we have a scroll to get and goodness help if we are going home without it" her voice held determination as she fumbled within the bag, pulling out a small a small white dress and a small red dress. Holding out her hand to her the two females she gestured for them to each take one, which they did immediately. Ino surveyed the small red dress she had picked against her body, swaying her hips from side to side,her eyes darted over her reflection in the mirror. Rubbing the towel across her body she pulled on her pants and bra, before squeezing into the small red number. "sakura-chan can u zip me up please" she asked turning her head to look at her friend. Sakura nodded her head and crossed the distance between them, gripping the small zip she used her free hand to brush Ino's long blonde hair out the before and pulled the zip up quickly. The sudden pressure of material being closed, outlined Ino's perfectly toned body. Her legs looked elongated and the dress did little to cover her enormous breasts.

Sakura who had dressed the same time Ino had, was dressed in the little black dress. The dress stopped just below her mid thigh, snaking up her body two slits in the material allowed a peak of skin to be seen on each side just below her breasts and a sweetheart cut perfectly shaped them. Although Sakura wouldn't have chosen the dress herself, she couldn't help but feel proud of her mentor. From what she had observed her and Ino's chosen attire fit their bodies in the most perfect way. The door creaking open jolted the two girls attention to their third companion, who was shyly stepping out from the protection of the bathroom. Her head remained down obvious embarrassment evidenct, her shoulders remained tense and her hands were clasped tightly together shielding the front of the dress from sight. " Oh my Hinata you look gorgeous" ino's voice startled the young female and her head shot up to meet the joyful look of her team mate. Hinata stepped toward the two females in a way which allowed them to get a full view of the dress she was wearing. One single strap caressed her shoulder, and was jointed to a flurry of white and diamond encrusted patterns and allowed for a sneaky peak of skin behind it. The material soon changed into a waterfall of white silk, the full length gown stuck to her like a second skin. And cupped her bodies curves perfectly, a slit down her right side, exposed one of her legs all the way up to the thigh.

"As far as I am aware this individual is particularly tricky, but his love of sake and women have become a weakness for him. As far as Tsunade identified he could be found in the local bar, we shouldn't need weapons however I vote to conceal at least a kunai on our person." Sakura's was soft but held an authorative tone, her expression now serious. Ino nodded her head in agreement before speaking "so what is the plan Sakura" Sakura perched herself on the end of the bed " I believe one of us should go in first, while the other two observe from the background, if one of us gets spotted the other two can attempt a snatch instead" " I agree" stated Hinata " I don't think we should all go in at once, Sakura as the captain who should go in first" she asked her eyes never leaving her friend. Sakura paused for a moment and then with a smile on her face spoke confidently "I will, as captain it's my responsibility, but remember you two do not come in until completely necessary" They all nodded, happy with the plan they all concealed a kunai on different sections of their body and left the room.

**With the Akatsuki**

Kisame and Itachi moved with speed closely flanked by their two companions, each step supported by chakra boosted gusts. Each member was covered in the organizations long black cloak, their head shielded by straw hats. The location of the base had meant they didn't need to travel for long, before the village hidden in the mist came into view. Approaching the main gates a cruel grin passed across Kisame's face, as the two ninja stood either side of the gates jumped into a fighting stance. Their facial expressions did nothing to hide their fear, but there stance remained strong. Kisame halted in front of the two shivering ninja, and pointed Samehada in their direction. The two took a step back but the move was useless, they were outnumbered. Kisame took another step forward his grin only widening with the excitement of a fresh kill. Samehada would definitely be pleased. "I'll catch up with you, it shouldn't take me long to deal with these two" his voice was dark, menacing, shaking the two ninja to their core. Itachi, Deidara and Tobi did not reply, but kisame knew they understood their departing bodies' confirmation.

**Kisame's POV.**

I watched the two ninja in front me shake, they knew it was me of course especially after the departure of my smaller companion. I raised my hand and removed the straw hat that protected my identity, a twang of excitement shook my body when their eyes widened in fright. I raised Samehada in their direction and felt her call through my body, she wanted their life and I would not let her down. I channelled my chakra into her handle, and watched, satisfied as two streams of blue chakra escaped from their bodies and attached to the tip. The feeling was oh so rewarding, although I had wished they would have made their demise a little more interesting. I noticed immediately that Samehada was reviling herself to the world, inch by inch the wrapping I carefully attached each time her desire was filled was slowly coming off. My stomach flipped once, the excitement was overwhelming I hadn't seen her true form in too long that the suspense was killing me. I laughed, the feeling rumbling in my chest "Samehada I have filled your needs, please fill mine, let me hear their cries of pain". I faced the sword at the two ninja now lifeless on the floor, I knew they weren't dead of course I had only removed enough chakra so that the next stage would be more satisfying to me. I watched their eyes travel along the sword until they came to rest on the mouth that was now open, two rows of pearl white teeth. I raised Samehada in the direction of the first man and brought it down quickly, the gesture was not to end their life. Oh no I was going to make them suffer, the action instead removed a layer of skin causing a scream to erupt from his mouth.

The feeling of excitement returned in the pit of my stomach and I couldn't stop the grin that I knew was on my face. My current thoughts were interrupted when I heard a faint whisper " please… don't kill me" It sounded pathetic even to me but it only fuelled my desire to kill the man slower. Although my desire was strong, I knew the mission to retrieve the pink haired kunoichi was more important than my desire to kill. Within seconds I completed the deed, leaving the lifeless bodies in a pile by the gates I continued after my partner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone here is chapter 5, hope you're enjoying it so far.**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**Once more I do not own any Naruto characters.**

Her eyes moved slowly around the building, taking in her surroundings and chakra presences. She noted that the interior of the bar looked completely different that of the exterior. She took the moment to observe her surroundings, the door she had just entered in was, as far as she could tell the only exit. The room was very large, but she could tell appeared to be at least two doors which led somewhere else within the building. The chairs a black leather sat in each corner, accompanied by tables which were a light wood. She assumed they had been designed and crafted, from the very village it sat in. Small lamps sat on every table and 4 separate lights hung from each wall. Sakura noticed that even with all the lights, the room was still very dark and her stomach flipped with nerves. She was brought out of her observation by a deep voice "hey are you okay? Are you lost?" Her head shot up and came face to face with the young bar tender, who was drying out a freshly washed glass. She smiled sweetly "Well actually I was wondering if you know a Mr Silver, I'm supposed to be meeting him for business matters" Her stomach flipped 100 times over, but she made that her voice stayed strong. The young gentlemen smiled, and placed the dry glass with the 100's of others, before leaning on the counter. "I do know Mr Silver yes, however he is not in right now. Would you like to take a seat and I'll let him know you're here when he arrives? "His voice held no room for argument, but there was something else, something Sakura was unsure of. Never the less she nodded " Is it okay to sit anywhere" she asked cocking her head to the side, she knew she sounded stupid but if she was to get out here alive she had to play the part. The man moved with ease around the counter and gently hooked her arm through his, surprising Sakura with his forwardness. "Of course but I think these would suit a classy lady such as yourself a little better, there a lot more comfortable"

Sakura smiled sweetly and hugged the man's arm "aw thank-you so much your very considerate" He led her towards the back corner of the room, and remained holding her arm as she sat down on the sofa. Sakura instantly pushed herself as far back as she could, so her back was against the back of the sofa. She crossed one leg over the other, causing the small dress to rise up a little bit more. The man raised one eyebrow, his eyes travelling from her face to the 5 inch stiletto's cupping her feet. Shaking his head to rid his mind of whatever thoughts had appeared, he turn't and stalked back behind the bar resuming the task he had been doing before Sakura had arrived.

The door opening caused Sakura to turn her head in that direction, her stomach lurched when her eyes rested on the figure approaching the bar. The gentleman was old, and by old she guessed he was in his late 50's early 60's. He was wearing a black pair of trousers, a white shirt and a black dinner jacket. Her eyes moved up his body to rest on his face, his face was covered in wrinkles and he had lost most of his hair. She was sure 40 years ago the man would have been a great catch, but age had caught him up and he lacked a good presence. She observed the two in conversation, the young man's eyes rolled to her direction a few times but the older man remained with his back to her. Her body relaxed slightly "maybe this isn't our guy" inner Sakura piped up having been MIA for hours. Her wishes where short lived however when the younger man, led the other man in her direction. Stopping inches in front of her he spoke "miss, I would like to introduce to you Mr Silver, he has requested that you move to a more private room as there is a lot to discuss". Sakura physically tensed, she did not like where this was going. However taking a deep breath she smiled sweetly, and stood patting down the wrinkles in her dress. "Of course".

Mr Silver held out his arm for Sakura to hold, which she did quickly. They moved around the bar and through the door Sakura had noticed earlier. She took a quick look back just before the door shut behind her, and they were chucked into mild darkness. Once they were alone Mr Silver abruptly removed his arm, and led her down the hall to its last room. Gripping the handle he pushed open the door and stood back to allow her to enter first. Sakura did just that, accidently brushing past him as she did. Mr Silver shut the door softly after entering, switching on the light on his way to the only seat in the room. Taking a seat he lent back, his eyes never leaving her form. Sakura perched herself on the edge of the bed, making sure to sit in a position that wouldn't show too much, before she directed her full attention to the man sitting in the corner. "So you require the scroll" He made it more of a statement than a question and didn't leave it long enough for her to make a comment "I'm sorry to disappoint you my dear, but I won't be giving it to you today" Sakura remained calm, and smiled sweetly "and why would that be Mr Silver, if I do recall you promised Konoha the Scroll, it does originally belong to us after all". He chuckled darkly sending chills down her spine, before his voice broke the silence again "I have had a much better offer from another client, I will of course be providing them with the scroll for a nice fortune "Each word was purred, Sakura notice the man's eyes sparkle when he mentioned he would be earning a small fortune for the scroll.

_Like hell if he's having the scroll _inner Sakura shouted pumping her fists in the air, Sakura gritted her teeth together in anger, not about to let an old man take advantage of her hospitality. His face remained emotionless, "I will be leaving with the scroll Mr Silver, and when I return to Konoha I will let our Hokage no, your services will no longer be required and we will no longer be buying anything from you". BAM that seemed to hit a sore spot and his face hardened, a look of pure anger residing on his face. "I do not care about your pathetic village, I feel sorry for a Hokage, sending a little girl to do her dirty work, I would not even waste my chakra disposing of you" He was now standing but eyes his had never left her face, with speed she had not witnessed in many people a Kunai came hurtling towards her in frustration she pulled the only kunai from the band attached to her thigh, and chucked aiming for his face. His moment distraction gave Sakura a window to move towards the door, her hand gripped the handle and she yanked hard. The door only opened a crack before strong hands rapped around her waist. She was chucked violently against the bed, her body bouncing with the force. She immediately moved, her arms and legs flailing to grip anything to move. It was short lived when she was grabbed once more and swung over onto her back, giant arms grabbed at her wrists momentarily immobilising her. Her body withered beneath his large body, causing the dress to rise up exposing some naked flesh. She growled in annoyance and raised her leg, the leg came into contact with the most sensitive part of his body and he cried out in pain. The sudden impact was enough to give her a chance, channelling chakra into her fist, she swung coming into contact with his chest. His body hit the wall with force and he slumped unconscious. Sakura sighed, inner Sakura taking the moment to make an unwanted comment '_that was a close one'. _"you think" she replied

She shook her head the annoyance evident, her hair was in disarray and her dress was still up around her stomach. Two approaching chakra's caught her off guard for a moment, before her mind registered. Ino's face appeared slowly peeping around the door, made her laugh. Whether it was nerves or happiness she wasn't entirely sure, none the less Sakura placed her hands on her hips in mock anger. "Now you come" she muttered, Ino rubbed the back of her head sheepishly and let out a nervous laugh "sorry Sakura-chan we thought you handled it fine". Pushing the door open to its full potential, Ino entered the small room. Her eyes looked over the unconscious body of Mr Silver and a look of disgust etched its way onto her face. "What a pervert" she spat flipping her blonde locks over her shoulder, a small huff of annoyance emitting from her lips. Moving over to Sakura she stretched her hand out, Sakura gladly took it and slid from the bed manoeuvring her dress down to cover herself at the same time.

Her eyes darted to Hinata who was already searching Mr Silver, it didn't take the Kunoichi long to locate the scroll which had been neatly stored in his inside pocked. She turnt to her two companions and smirked, an expression Sakura didn't think suited her very much. "We have the scroll now don't you think we should get out of here" it wasn't a question it was a statement. Sakura nodded her head in agreement, "Hinata I think you should keep hold of the scroll, until we hit the forest, Ino you take over after then. If anyone has seen us and we get stopped, there's a better chance the one they think has got it hasn't". Sakura's voice was so low, that even Hinata and Ino had to strain their ears. Hinata lifted up the dress, and tucked the scroll neatly in the waist band of her shorts before re-adjusting the dress. A simple nod motioned that all was well, and it was time for them to go.

Moving with stealth the three females left the darkness of the building, shutting the door on the way out. Sakura, Ino and Hinata moved through the streets, keeping to its outskirts to not attract as much attention. They passed the last few buildings, before the terrain changed from village to dessert. It wasn't long before the gates were in sight, Ino paused her eyes caught on an area to the side of the gates. Sakura halted and looked back at her friend "what is it Ino" she asked . She cocked her head to the side, observing Ino's face which was now extremely pale. Ino pointed to the spot, her eyes looking away as she fought to keep down what was threatening to come up. Sakura took a step forward her eyes looking over the area, which Ino had pointed to. "Oh my" she grumbled placing her hand over her mouth in hopes to prevent the sick. The bodies of two men lay in a crumple on the floor, Sakura observed the outer presence of the two men. The flesh from each men had been scrapped off, leaving them looking like they had been dragged through a machine and then spat back out. Sakura sighed "by the look of these injuries , I sence Akatsuki, which means its our time to go. Tsunade informed me they will be after the scroll as well, we must go quickly." A quick nod and they were gone, out the main gates and into the surrounding terrain.

**Akatsuki**

They moved through the small village with stealth, their associate had planned to meet them in a secluded part of town. Itachi took the lead with Kisame following closely behind, and Deidara and Tobi behind them. The S-class nin stepped through the door of the small building, within seconds the atmosphere had changed. The bar tender froze dropping the glass he was drying, which smashed at his feet. "We are looking for a Mr Silver" Kisame's voice broke the silence, his voice deep. The Bartender just stared his mouth ajar before he answered in stutters" he….uh…..he….in….he's i…in the b….back ro..room".Kisame chuckled earning a smirk from Itachi,they loved scaring the life out of people. They excited down the hallway, leaving the bar tender still mumbling to himself.

It did not take them long to reach the end room, their cloaks brushing against the wooden floor as they approached. Itachi stepped into the room first, his face soon dropping when he noticed the disarray. "hn" was all he could say before his team- mate entered followed by the other two members of akatsuki. Blood red eyes surveyed the room, before they came to rest upon the unconscious body of Mr. Silver. He growled in irritation, reaching the man in two strides he grabbed him by the shirt and lifting him with ease. His eyes fluttered open instantly and chocolate brown eyes met blood red. The three tear drops began turning furiously, a silent warning should he dare lie to them. "Where is the scroll silver" he asked his voice deadly, the old man shivered " i..i ..don't have it " he grumbled his voice getting quieter by the end of the statement. Itachi's smirk only widened "I'm afraid silver that was the wrong answer"

**Mr Silvers P.O.V.**

The world around me seemed to change, all of a sudden I was sitting in a chair and I couldn't move. My hands and legs bound to the chair legs, and arms, I shivered when I heard a distant laugh. And oh my it was pure evil. "I told you Silver, that was the wrong answer" I looked up quickly and met the face of Itachi Uchiha, the S-class criminal I had promised the scroll to. His eyes were deathly but I was drawn to them, I couldn't force myself to look away even if I wanted to. I never took me eyes of him as he approached me, a kunai in hand. I looked from him to the kunai and back "I'm sorry…..it wasn't my fault….. It was a Konoh…." I suddenly felt pain and a cry erupted from my mouth. I clenched my teeth and raised my head to meet his gaze once more, "a Pink hair Kunoichi from Konoha" I continued. Itachi's smirk never faulted "That information will do for now silver, but let me just warn you. You will not be failing the Akatsuki down again" Within seconds all I could feel was pain, I clenched my teeth and then nothing.

**Akatsuki**

Kisame chuckled watching his team mate work in front of him, the old man's body withering violently. Itachi stepped away from the body and turn't to his team mate "Kisame it seems we have been beaten by my brother's pathetic ex- team mate, she has taken something of ours. It seems we will be killing to birds with one stone on this mission". Kisame grinned excitement residing in his dark orbs "what are we waiting for then, she's been given a head start". Taking one last look at the withering form on the floor, the four Akatsuki members disappeared into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, Here's Chapter 6, **

**I hope you enjoy.**

**I would just like to say thank-you for reading**

Sakura, Ino and Hinata moved with stealth across the small desert, a small bridge allowed their cross across the ravine much easier. Sakura squinted her eyes, slowing down slightly, "uh guys… I think we have company and its coming fast" Hinata and Ino both nodded stopping next to Sakura, they both turn't towards her. "What should we do Sakura-chan, it's your call" Ino asked. Sakura looked frantically from her friends to the oncoming figures, she rubbed her temples hard before replying "I want you both to run, our mission was to get the scroll to the safety of the hokage, and you can do that". Ino's eyes widened "No sakura-chan we can't leave you, if you do not return our mission was a fail regardless of the scroll." Sakura looked at Ino, making sure there was no reason for her to doubt her reasoning. "Ino- pig, my decision has been made, you will escort Hinata-chan back to Konoha and make sure the scroll is handed to Tsunade-sama. I will hold them off, you MUST not stop at any cost. Promise me." Ino looked from Hinata to Sakura and back, "No Sakura we are not leaving you behind, get your ass in gear and lets go" she gestured with her hand towards the forest. Sakura smiled sweetly "Ino just go, I will follow you as soon as I can" she whispered the last bit before enveloping her friends into a huge. "Now go" she shouted pushing them into the direction of the forest, they both took one last glance before vanishing into the forest and out of sight. Sakura sighed already feeling all alone, taking a step back she raised her hands her body ready to fight if need be.

The figure was getting close, so close that she observed there was not just one ninja coming towards her but five. The first item of clothing her eyes darted to was the purple material tied around their waist, adorned with a bow at the back. "Shit sound ninja" she mumbled. Clenching her fists she channelled as much chakra as she could and slammed them into the floor, moments before the ninja arrived. The ground below them cracked and small pieces flew in every direction, the sudden onslaught of flying debris caused a couple of the men to lose their balance. The sudden pause gave her a chance and she took it, every step supported by boosts of charka, she didn't dare look back for a second. A sudden high pitched noise got her holding her hands as tightly as she could across her eyes, but it was no good. The noise stung her muscles and she could feel the dizziness taking effect. She made an array of hand signals just before a Kunai hit her square in the chest, the disappointed look of the sound ninja made her laugh from the tree line when her body turn't to wood. "What you hiding for bitch, we have something to trade with you for that scroll". She inwardly laughed "no chance of that" inner Sakura spat. That was until she felt it a familiar chakra, she froze it couldn't be…could it.

That was when she saw 'him', and her breath hitched in her throat. He was standing with two men flanking his sides, his own arms tightly folded across his chest. "Sakura I can't believe it's you, I've been waiting for a long time for our paths to meet." Sakura's heart nearly ripped from her chest there and then, and her body felt hot and clammy. She remained hidden, her chakra completely hidden she knew it could be a trap Sasuke never talked to her like that. "I've always loved you Sakura-chan, I want you to come and live with me in sound." Again another taunt or a declaration of love she wasn't entirely sure. Her eyes darted from ninja to ninja, then laid to rest on her ex-team-mates face. That was her first fatal mistake, he was looking straight at her and his sharingan was twirling. "Shit" she cursed attempting to turn her head before the effects took place, it was no good the surroundings began to change.

Sakura had heard what it was like to be under the sharingan, but what she was experiencing now was nothing like she had been told. She looked around, she was alone in a field full of Sakura Blossom Tree's. Her brows knitted together, that was until her eyes caught sight of her ex team mate, stalking towards her with his trademark smirk plastered on his face. Sakura's fists clenched at her side, Goodness knows how much she wanted to smack that smirk right off his stupid…handsome face" what's wrong Sakura" Her train of thought was momentarily interrupted by the his monotone voice but he continued " I thought this is what you always wanted me and you alone…. Together" He purred the last bit. He was right up close to her now, his chest pressed against hers and she could feel his hot breath against her ear. She felt a shiver run through her body and he chuckled in response, "see you want this don't you saaaakura- chaaaan" again the syllables were purred. She raised her hand to hit him, but he caught her fist with ease. Twirling her around by her arm, he held her against his body. The new position made her cry out in pain, "sasuke let me go now" she shouted squirming against his body. Sasuke was unfazed by her squirming, instead he raised a knife to her neck "now I want to know Sakura-chan where is the scroll" he asked , It was Sakura's turnt to laugh " you really think I'd tell you were it is, your more delusional than I thought". Her voice was cold. He chuckled pressing the knife into her neck, the pressure creating a small scream from her mouth. He spoke again "I'll give you one more chance Sakura, or I'll really show you the effects of the sharingan".Sakura shook her head " I will never tell you where it is, you're not the Sasuke I remember" it was a statement, but her words did nothing, he'd forgot how to feel the moment he left Konoha three years earlier.

Everything began to fade once more , the tree's breaking up like millions of birds into the sky. The first thing she noticed when she could see again was she couldn't move, looking down she noticed she was tied to a chair. Her eyes darted around in panic, she didn't like where this was going. Sasuke stalked towards her Kunai in hand, his face emotionless. "I'll give you one more chance Sakura, where is the scroll" again she didn't answer, instead she looked away, sticking her nose in the air. She didn't fail to her the chuckle that erupted from his mouth however, it was dark and menacing and it frightened her. " ss..s..sakura-ch..chan" her head whipped round to see Hinata lying on the floor blood covering her body, Sasuke standing above her delicate form. " Sakura h…help me" the voice of Hinata echoed through the darkness, Sakura Struggled against the restrains " HINATA!" she screamed a look of pure fear on her face. Sasuke raised the weapon and just as quickly brought it down, blood spurted from the wound on Hinata's back, and she let out a painful cry. Sakura watched helplessly as the light faded, from Hinata's eyes and her breathing stopped. Her struggling came to a stop, her eyes trained on the floor as fresh tears threatened to fall. She had just watched one of her best friends die, and it was her fault she couldn't do anything.

As quickly as the illusion has been cast, it was gone and Sakura found herself lying on the floor surrounding by the five sound nin she had struggled to escape from. Sasuke laughed "you may not tell me where the scroll is, but I hope your dead body will be a reminder to Konoha that we will come, and we will get that scroll back". Sakura whimpered the vision of Hinata's death still etched into the front of her memory, closing her eyes she let a few tears roll down her cheeks. '_What are you doing get up and fight them' _a voice in her head shouted causing her eyes shoot open, '_we are not the weak little girl he knew when he left'_. Something had clicked in her head and she stood slowly, never taking her eyes of Sasuke, once more she channelled chakra into her hands. She positioned them in front of herself in a protective stance, and with that the real fight began.

**Akatsuki**

Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and Tobi stepped out of the mist village, their bodies shielded by straw hats and cloaks. "So where is this girl un" Deidara asked cocking his head to the side, "Tobi wants to meet her, Tobi wants to meet her Deidara-sempai". Deidara growled and raising his fist, bringing it down on the masked man's head "shut it Tobi nobody asked you". Tobi lowered his head, rubbing the spot Deidara had hit "sorry Deidara- sempai, Tobi just wants to make Deidara-Sempai happy" a happy voice replied. "Then shut up un" again Deidara's voice, which was getting extremely angry at this point.

Itachi rolled his eyes, he would never fully understand why Pein had decided to take on Tobi, the man was an idiot and posed no benefit to the Akatsuki what so ever. His mind had momentarily strayed, but a wave of chakra's shifted his attention to the opposite side of the ravine. A dark smirked appeared on each of the members, their eyes having zoomed in on a certain pink haired Kunoichi. Kisame licked his lips in excitement "looks like we have our girl, isn't that right Itachi". His eyes met with his partners and they both smirked, this would be an interesting fight, but be damned if they let her get away. Deidara observed the female with interest before speaking to his comrades "Looks like she's having a bit of trouble un", "it means she will be easier to capture" Kisame's voice replied. Deidara followed her every move, every time her fists came into contact with skin, and when fists came into contact with hers. He noted her movements where getting slower, her chakra supply being devoured quickly by her movements " well what do we do now un" he knew that was a stupid question of course, he knew what they would do. They would wait until the female was low enough on chakra and too tired to fight, then they would make their move and snatch her.

**With Sakura**

Sakura didn't know how long she had been fighting, but could feel her chakra was getting low. She inwardly cursed suddenly realising what Sasuke was doing, _ he's weakening us, he's going to take us out, we need to get out of here'_ inner Sakura distracted her, allowing a sound nin's fists to come into contact with her stomach. She flew backwards hitting the floor, she winced in pain not having expected that. Standing slowly she held her stomach, she looked around each of the sound nin surrounding her, having successfully trapped her against the edge of the ravine. She observed the distance down to the bottom, the fall would surely kill her but **he** would surely kill her if she went with him. She smiled sweetly a small trail of blood leaving the corner of her mouth from the hit to her stomach. "Im sorry Sasuke but what makes you think you're so special". This seemingly surprised him, and his eyes widened slightly . " I am no longer the girl you left begging at the gates, I will never give you what you want and I just so you know I started hating you a long long time again.

She stretched her arms wide, and taking a deep breath she shut her eyes. Taking a small step back she felt herself rock on the ledge, She'd never been afraid of death until now. Taking one more deep breath she let herself fall back, this time she didn't stop herself falling. The wind whipped past her, swirling her hair around her face. She kept her eyes closed, as her body free fell towards the hard floor below. This was it, she was going to be with her mother and father, they'd be a family again and she couldn't wait. She waited for impact.

**Akatsuki**

They had been watching from the other side of the ravine, the fight had lasted a good hour but it seemed the kunoichi had been caught. He sighed in disappointment, he'd hoped they wouldn't have to fight Itachi's kid brother it was just too much trouble. A frantic voice startled him " Deidara-sempai, Deidara- Sempai look she's failing, is she going to die" Tobi's voice had momentarily brought him out of his thoughts, in the moments he had been thinking, the stupid kunoichi had fallen. His hands moved quickly, feeding the mouths on his hands two small pieces of clay he allowed them time to chew the materials. He made quick hands signs before he chucked them into the air. The ball of clay transformed quickly, into none other than a giant bird. He wasted no time in jumping aboard, the giant creature already moving. The bird flew extremely fast, Deidara's chakra fuelling it. The sudden boast of chakra had contributed to him managing to get under the falling figure just in time. He hovered slight, 3…..she was coming closer 2…he could smell her scent 1 BANG. Sakura's body hit him so hard Deidara fell onto his backside, the giant bird dropping slightly from the impact. He observed her face, all covered in blood and scratches he noted how beautiful she really was. A smirk etched its way onto his face " oh this is going to be fun un"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone so here it is chapter 7, Sorry it took so long. **

**Please R and R, I'd love to know your thoughts**

**Thanks' for reading.**

_Cold. Oh so cold. Am I dead?_

Deidara moved with ease even with Sakura slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He did feel a little sorry for girl, she had wanted to die, why he had choose to save her other than being told to by Pein he didn't know. He shook his head, a small grunt of disgust erupting from his chest. "Deidara-sempai, Deidara-sempai what's wrong, do you want me to carry to girl, oh please let me carry her oh please Deidara-sempai" A growl of annoyance and his raised fist shut the man up, and he automatically let his gaze fall to the floor wanting to please his partner. The Akatsuki lair was fast approaching, spots of the building's exterior showing through the thick tree's. For a reason he could not understand he felt uneasy, he would have thought at least someone would have come after the girl.

Kisame's chuckle caused the young nin to go on high alert it was not often that sound came from his mouth, and when it did it was because Samandeda's blood thirst was channelling through his body. Deidara took the moment to rest, dropping Sakura's body to the floor with a loud thump. He rolled his aching shoulders, before is eyes rested on Sakura's still unconscious body. Rolling his eyes he kicked hard, his foot coming into contact with her ribs earning a moan of pain from the kunoichi. "get up un" he snapped, anger evident in his voice. He pulled his foot back once more, but his movement was faltered when he observed her eyes start to flutter. He folded his arms across his chest and turn't his head to Kisame and Itachi "the kunoichi's awake un" he said. Itachi's facial expression remained the same and a simple shrug of his shoulders and he was gone. Kisame watched the young member of the organization carefully as his eyes shifted between the lair and the female, "just dump her in the cells before she fully re-gains consciousness, I've heard this one's quite a fighter". He knew tormenting the young man was never a particularly good thing to do, Deidara was known for his fiery temper and had attempted to blow up zetsu in the past, but it was just too fun to see his face crumple in anger.

"I can handle her, she's just a pathetic little girl un" he humphed, sticking his nose up in the air. An evil grin appeared on Kisame's face "that's what Sasori said and look where it got him "he whispered. He knew he'd hit a sore spot the moment it came from his mouth, but he couldn't stop it. Deidara's cheek's tinted red and his fists clenched, within seconds a small ball of clay lay on the palm of his now un open hand. "Take that back, Sasori was double the ninja you'll ever be un". Kisame's passive expression only seemed to fuel Deidara's anger, and within seconds Kisame had to dodge the small item. Moments later the clay's contents came into contact with a nearby tree, and nothing but the rugged stump was left. Both Kisame and Deidara's eyes met before Deidara spoke "next time Kisame that.." he pointed to the stump before continuing " will be your head. Kisame just smirked "whatever you say cupcake, the day you blow the head from my shoulders is the day hell freezes over" and with that he was gone leaving Deidara fuming on the spot.

_Who is that….. that voice is scarely familiar…..Please let this be heaven….._

Tobi bent down next to Sakura and brushed a strand of hair away from her face "Deidara-sempai can we keep her, she's really pretty". Rubbing his temples Deidara stomped over to Tobi and slammed his fist down on his head, causing a small whimper to echo from the masked man " no you cannot keep her, she Is here for one reason and once that is complete she will be disposed of it's that Simple Un"

_Wait did I just hear the name Deidara… Shit he's a member of the Akatsuki…. Come on Sakura you need to wake up were in danger….._

Deidara grabbed one arm tightly and yanked hard, causing her limp body to fly into his arms. Hooking one under her legs and the other resting on her back he lifted her with ease, taking a mental note of how light she was. Crossing the training grounds he ignored interesting looks from Hidan and Zetsu, before entering into the open door and into its dark corridors. He moved through them with ease, coming to a set of stairs he careful manoeuvred down to the bottom. Coming to a stop at the door his eyes surveyed each cell, all currently empty. Moving into the room he pricked his finger and pressed it onto a small clear surface on the gates locking mechanism. The gate clunked and moaned in protest, before the lock slid back and the door opened allowing him to step in. He deposited her body onto the floor quickly and without a word retraced his steps, locking the door and disappearing up the stairs leaving her all alone.

As soon as his chakra presence had gone, Sakura allowed her eyes to flutter open, she waited a few moments before they adjusted to her current surroundings. She observed what she could of the small cell to which she was sitting, the darkness of the room making her momentarily blind. She did however notice she was surrounded by iron bars, and as a guess this was not the only cell in the room. She let a moan of pain escape her mouth, as she stretched her stiff muscles. Clenching one fist together she observed as her hand was submerged by a blue mist, she smirked. '_Looks like them idiots forgot to take my chakra supply away, escaping from here will be a breeze' _Inner Sakura spoke through a laugh. Distant footsteps alerted her attention to an oncoming presence, the sudden realisation caused her to cut the chakra off, she moved into a sitting position sliding her bum across the floor until her back was firmly against the wall.

The footsteps were loud now and she could feel a strong presence enter the room "who's there?" she asked. "That is none of your concern Sakura Haruno", the voice was deep she noted and somewhat sexy. "well what do you want with me, why am I here" another question she was sure would not get answered. Scuffing of feet indicated to her that the individual was getting close. "Again that is none of your concern at this moment in time, of course everything will appear clear to you soon". Sakura fidgeted feeling slightly uncomfortable that he could probably see her but she couldn't see him, she felt like a cat caught in torch light. Again she noticed the scuffing of feet, she paused straining to hear the slight sound. Two hands grasped the metal bars of the cell in front of her making her yelp in surprise, a man's face appeared shortly after. She observed the man who had said nothing else since appearing from the darkness, he had a striking resemblance to Naruto. Although a lot older and bigger built, Sakura noticed his face was pierced in several places and his eyes….. His eyes were beautiful. She huffed crossing her arms over her chest "Pein I do believe that its common decency to tell your hostage why they are being held against their will, especially when they are in such a filthy place". Pein laughed he had to give it to her, many females put in her position would not hold so much fire in them as she did but he liked it. Stepped back slightly from the gate he observed her once more "I have a proposition for you Ms Haruno, one I feel you will not be able to resist" he made it sound as if it would benefit her but she knew different. "I highly doubt that Pein, nothing you could offer me would be irrestiable." Each word was bit out, Inner Sakura fuming within Sakura's brain _'how dare he….. That level headed, stupid….inconsiderate JERK.'_

"Ms Haruno please listen carefully as I will not be repeating myself" his voice was strong and held authority, but he paused until her emerald eyes met his. "I want you to join the Akatsuki". He watched her reaction carefully and couldn't fight the amusement that crossed his face as different emotions crossed hers. "pfft I do not think so Pein, I would rather die than join your organization. "It was blunt she knew but she still obliged to Konoha and she was not about to fail them now. Pein sighed "I thought you would say that, however unfortunately that just will not fly with us, you have two choices Ms Haruno…." A pause "you join us now, or we will kill your friends and the ones you love, one at a time until you change your mind". Her eyes opened wide, shock and fear evident on her face "you wouldn't" she wanted it to sound like a statement but her shaky voice said otherwise. "Oh we would, and we will do. I will give you 24 hours as a waiting period before I will hear your answer. Pick wise Ms Haruno, I will go through with my promise" the last word echoed signalling Pein's departure, Sakura took a deep breath she'd just had a conversation with the leader of the Akatsuki and Survived that was an achievement in its own. She shut her eyes completing the deep breathing exercises Tsunade had shown her during her training, it wasn't long before her breathing became even. Her chest rose and fell rhythmically, she'd fallen asleep.

Deidara watched her from the darkness, he was intrigued by the Kunoichi and it was annoying him. He wasn't sure whether it was because of her connection with his ex-partner Sasori or her beauty. He cocked his head to the side, his high positioned ponytail falling as he did. His body seemed to be moving completely on its own and towards the door of her cell. Taking a deep breath he lightly rested his head upon one of the bars, the cold material cooling his constantly heated face. He eyed her sleeping form and his brows pressed together in confusion, her body gave soft jolts and a soft cry was seeping through her slightly parted lips. _Her lips…..those beautiful, plump, blood red lips. _He shook his head to rid him of the thoughts now swimming through his mind, unfortunately however more than one part of his body was excited about the sleeping kunoichi. Piercing the skin of his thumb he pressed it gently against the pad on the cell door, it creaked slightly before the bolt automatically moved releasing it. He paused for a second, almost debating whether he should be even communicating with the female. Letting his curiosity be his decider he stepped across the threshold of the cell, softly shutting the door behind him. He stood towering above her small frame, _he could kill her in one, god he could killer and he would enjoy it. Her small body withering beneath him before going limp by his hands. _He laughed slightly at his own thoughts, they sounded stupid even to him. Deciding to wait for her to wake he untied the latch holding his cloak in place and removed it from his body. Laying it on the floor by the door, he lowered his body to perch gently atop the cloak his eyes never leaving her body. It was his turn to play the waiting game, and he'd wait all day and night if he had to.

**Back in Konoha**

Ino paced back and forth across Tsunade's office anger emitting from her body, shed paused before her angry eyes met Tsunade's " so your saying at this current moment there is nothing we can do" Ino's sad voice broke the silence. Tsunade nodded, her eyes glazing with the fresh tears that were threatening to fall, " yes Ino I have sent two crews out and they found nothing all I can do is presume she is MIA or KIA, there is nothing more we can do" Ino shook her hands above her head " your seriously going to just forget about her…. Naruto can you believe this". The blonde ninja had not said a word since hearing of his friends disappearance, but he spoke with a tone nobody had heard before " Ino just leave it okay, Sakura's gone, she's not coming back so you just need to get over it". She couldn't help the shocked expression that lay on her face, she looked from Tsunade to Naruto and back "fine have it your way, but I will NEVER forget my best friend" and in a shower of leaves she was gone.

Naruto looked at Tsunade with a cold expression, "so what exactly are you hiding from us" it was a statement but one that made Tsunade take a large gulp of sake." I sent Kakashi to scout the area as soon as Hinata and Ino returned without Sakura, he found a familiar Chakra Naruto, and it was mixed with Sakura's." This got Naruto's attention and his eyes lit up "so she's still alive, wait….. a chakra….who's was it Hokage" he moved closer to her desk a look of need plastered on his face. Tsunade looked at him and sighed "I have to regrettable inform you Naruto that the familiar chakra was that of… Sasuke Uchiha. Anger, Excitement, Confusion. And back to anger were all the emotions Tsunade had observed Naruto show within a 10 second period and then he flipped.

His fists were tightly clenched at his sides "Bastard"


End file.
